


Dressing Up

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Chiss, Gen, Mandalorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Prequel to Formal PartyThav tries to decide which clothes to wear to a formal party, with the help of her friends Inea and Ziminder.





	Dressing Up

Inea threw a glance at the pile of clothes near her. She blinked a few times as another one was tossed on top of the pile. “Why in the world did your contractor invite you to a formal dance? We’re bounty hunters, people don’t want us at their formal parties. We do their dirty work and they don’t want to be seen with us.”

 

“I haven’t the slightest idea,” it sounded from the bathroom. “All I know is that I received a message earlier that I have to dress nicely and be there.” Thavari’s head appeared from behind the bathroom door. She did not look very happy, she looked very frustrated instead. “If it were up to me I’d show up there in my armor.”  
  
The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs interrupted the girls’ conversation. Ziminder entered the bedroom and dropped down on the bed next to Inea. “But she can’t show up to the party like that, so I took her shopping.”

Inea arched an eyebrow as she turned to face Ziminder. Thavari and shopping? The only things Thav liked to shop for were armor and weaponry. He shrugged carelessly. “It just took ages before we found something she was happy with.”

“Alderanian dresses are boring.”

The bathroom door opened and Thavari appeared in the doorway. Both Ziminder’s and Inea’s jaws dropped at the sight. The Chiss Mandalorian wore a long and tight black dress that showed off her curves, leaving little to the imagination. There was a zipper in the middle, starting at her cleavage and ending just above her knees, giving the dress a split for Thavari to show off her legs as well. She wore pretty high heeled shoes. Her hair fell across her shoulders and her make up fit perfectly.

She smirked and placed her hands on her hips. “Now they’ll have something to talk about, something other than my being a bounty hunter.”

Ziminder got off of the bed and started circling his Chiss friend, looking at her from head to toe. A huge grin was on his face. “You look gorgeous, Thav.”

Inea tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes. “Thav, are you sure about this? What if something happens? A grenade goes off, or some trigger happy dude decides to crash the party? You’re vulnerable without your armor.”  
  
“She’s going to a party, Inea! Nothing’s gonna happen.” Ziminder shook his head. Parties were fun. Although Alderanian parties were usually stressful, with all the protocols that needed to be followed and all those stiff nobles that thought they were better than everyone else.

“She’s going to an Alderanian party, Zim!” Inea grumbled. “You know better than everyone there’s always some feud between those rich snobs.”

The two bickering bounty hunters looked up when they heard the sound of a zipper and saw Thavari’s leg. It was covered in a stocking and from the looks of it she was wearing a garter. Something was attached to it, a small holster. “No worries, Inea. I’m not going out unarmed. I’m not stupid.” She showed off the custom made small blaster pistol.

Ziminder blinked a few times. Thav continued to surprise him.

Thavari put the blaster pistol, the stocking and garter, and her dress back in place. She turned towards Zim. A wicked gleam appeared in her eyes. “Zim, you’re my arm candy.”

He wasn’t going to say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Inea and Ziminder belong to kaosstar@tumblr.com.


End file.
